Of Rain and Silence
by Anegel Vitriol Trinton
Summary: The rain had always beaten down her cold and calloused back, but she refused to yeild to its wishes. Just this once, she wished she could show who she was without being scorned and beaten. Would anyone see her for who she was? [incomplete][Raven?]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Rain and Silence  
  
Author: Anegel Miyu P. Trinton  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by WB...but if it was mine Starfire would be bashed in every single episode...don't hurt  
  
me! I just don't like perkiness.  
  
Author's Note: I love Raven's character, so I just had to write a fic about her. hehe she's practically my hero. Seriously,  
  
though, her history hasn't been mentioned in the series yet [although I love her featured episode, Nevermore. Happy  
  
Raven scared the crap outta me..@_@] so I decided to just write it...and when her history IS explained in the series,  
  
don't shoot me for getting it all wrong...*has bulletproof vest* I don't know who I'll pair her up with yet, so you  
  
ever-so-wonderful readers'll have to vote for it...I'm leaning towards Raven/Beast Boy, but I haven't seen any  
  
Raven/Robin yet [although Starfire fans'll probably kill me] so I have no clue.   
  
Recommendations: Soulless by ckret2 - This has a good plotline so far..even though it only has one chapter for  
  
now..hehe. Deals with Raven losing all of her emotions because some stupid monster destroyed the sixth floor  
  
of Titan's Tower, which is the floor that contains Raven's dark and wonderfully gothic room [so wonderful..^^].  
  
Without emotions, one is left as a blank slate, correct? Well Raven's mirror, or portal to her mind, is destroyed.  
  
So...what's Raven to do? Surely she can't just leave herself as an empty shell...and Beast Boy can't leave her alone,  
  
now can he?   
  
=======  
  
Chapter 1: The Tower  
  
The rain poured outside the strangely shaped building that stood out among the darkened city. It beat against the   
  
square windows and screamed of unrequited longing and redemption. The clouds boomed frighteningly and the moon  
  
remained behind them, afraid to show its face for the fear that the clouds would turn upon it. The stars were blanketed  
  
by the wisps of cloud, sleeping restlessly as they watched over the world in pure innocence. People in the streets  
  
ran for shelter, fearing for their material possessions and state of dress. They seemed to be so focused on what they  
  
were wearing and how their hair was that they did not even realize the saddened cries of the gods above. The people  
  
of this city never realized how much they really did have and how the gods weeped for the blind misfortune. With  
  
an exception for one brooding teenager in the latter, strangley shaped building known as Titan's Tower.  
  
Raven watched the clouds cry for redemption as she combed her pale left hand through her dampened violet hair. She  
  
had been outside meditating on the roof when it began to rain, so she merely flew through the roof door and silently  
  
made her way through the halls to her room. Her cape, for once, was not on her strong shoulders but on her bed,  
  
on top of where the black silk sheets remained. Her body suit remained on, though, the black material already dry.  
  
Within the grasp of her right hand lay a deck of tarot cards which had been given to her by him before his  
  
rage had overtaken him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You're back!" A little girl yelled happily as she ran up to him. Little Raven, who was around five-years old, hugged  
  
the tall man's leg with great joy. "You're back! How was your trip?" Her chin-length violet hair was held  
  
in braids and she wore a black cotton nightgown. The young man had returned from a trip to one of the warring states  
  
west of their lands at attempt to sanctify a peace treaty.  
  
"Oh, it was fine." He said with a smile as he awkwardly patted her on the head. After five years, he was still  
  
not used to being with her. She was his pride and joy, his light among the darkness the covered his lands. "I have a  
  
present for you, from the distant lands, Little Raven." The silver tresses that covered his head wafted in the air  
  
as the chilly breeze attempted to make them shiver. He tightened his black wool cloak around his body and that of  
  
his daughter's.  
  
Little Raven's dark charcoal eyes widened as they glittered with surprise. "A present?"  
  
"Yes." Pulling out a dark violet box made from wood and silver, he handed it to her. Little Raven smiled  
  
sheepishly and accepted the gift with a shy hand. She unlocked the silver clasp and opened the box gingerly, as if  
  
expecting the beautifully crafted box to break at a single touch. Little Raven gasped in awe and fascination as she  
  
pulled aside the black silk that covered the box's contents, revealing a deck of small, slender cards. The backs of  
  
the cards were black and lined with silver. The design consisted of silver runes surrounding their family crest, which  
  
was a raven that perched against a black orb. (AN: Think of the orbs that are on Raven's fighting clothes)  
  
"W-what is it?" Little Raven asked in deep enthusiasm.  
  
He smiled and pulled out the top card, revealing a card that depicted two people falling from a tower as lightning  
  
struck. The whole picture was bordered by silver and the inscription at the bottom read 'XVI: THE TOWER'.   
  
"These, my dear, are tarot cards."  
  
"What are tarot cards?" Little Raven asked, a hint of confusion in her light voice.  
  
The amused man chuckled at her innocent inquisitiveness. "They help you to predict the future or help cure what  
  
ails personal problems and thoughts. Here, I'll teach you how."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Her hand tightened around the deck as she allowed herself to mimick the rain, but just this once. A single tear  
  
fell from her right eye and onto the deck of cards, causing the top card to become slightly damp. She lifted her  
  
left hand and softly placed it over the deck, hesitating for a moment. Raven then pulled out the damp card from  
  
the deck.  
  
"Sixteenth card. The tower." Raven narrowed her eyes at the card, glaring at it in contempt. "How ironic, father."  
  
------  
  
"Yo, B! You better not be makin' those tofu eggs again!" Cyborg yelled, his stomach churning from the mere thought.  
  
"I may be mechanical, but my mouth has taste buds that want food that actually tastes edible!"  
  
"Oh, quit your whining." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in annoyance. "What's wrong with eating healthy, huh?" He  
  
hid the frying pan behind his back. "And I thought you liked the tofu!"  
  
Robin grinned and let out a deep chuckle. "This, coming from a guy who eats junk food like a pig!"  
  
The zoanthropic teenager turned himself into a green boar in contempt. He snorted angrily.  
  
"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked curiously as she twirled her soft red hair inbetween her fingers. "I have not seen her  
  
this whole day and it is nearly time to partake of our wonderous dinner..."  
  
Beast Boy, who turned back to his humanoid form after being repeatedly jeered at by Cyborg and his imitations of a   
  
pig, shrugged nonchalantly and returned to the stove. He planned to get revenge by, indeed, cooking a tofu dinner and  
  
Raven had only crossed his mind once. That one time was when he passed by her in the hall on the third floor. "I  
  
don't know, Star. She seemed kinda depressed..."   
  
Robin and Cyborg gave him a 'what else is new' stare.  
  
The cook rolled his eyes and snorted. "That's not what I meant, you guys. I mean she's moodier than she usually is.  
  
Like today's some kinda depressing occassion for her."  
  
Robin and Cyborg then gave him a certain look that had an expectant shine.  
  
Beast Boy shook his hands in front of him in a 'no way' gesture. "Hey hey, don't blame me. I didn't do anything to her  
  
today!" Afterwards, he began to back away from Starfire, who was doing a remarkable impression of a drunkard on  
  
a roller coaster. He gulped nervously as Robin and Cyborg looked away, covering their mouths at an attempt not to  
  
barf their brains out. Starfire had found the mustard again.  
  
=======  
  
AN: Okay, so it wasn't that long. It's mostly just a prologue to things... 


	2. Spiraling Downwards

Title: Of Rain and Silence  
  
Author: Anegel Miyu P. Trinton  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by WB...but if it was mine Starfire would be bashed in every single   
  
episode...don't hurt me! I just don't like perkiness.  
  
Author's Note: oh man...you must all hate me for having to wait this fucking long...I'm sooo sorry!  
  
School is hell, life is hell, depression medication tastes like year-old nothingness...-_-; sorry.  
  
School has now officially become my nonamusing prison. You know, sure, school has always been  
  
prison, but after a while you get used to it and don't mind it's presence in your life. Reverse  
  
that idea, and you've got the description of my monotonous life. Well, onwards to destiny!!!  
  
Shout out to Chloe Lim and Tora Kerochi, two of the most beautifully patient people in the entirety  
  
of the blasted universe ruled by marshmellows! I have an idea, every time I don't update, you give  
  
me a very sound beating. *nods*  
  
*audience prepares spiked bats and blaster rifles*  
  
...oh bleeding hell. *runs*  
  
o-------[]  
  
Raven walked down the stairs placidly and immediately made a smooth beeline to the thermos of herbal tea   
  
that she always kept on the kitchen counter. She ignored the carnivorous chewing noises being emitted   
  
from Beast Boy's mouth and the inane complaints of Cyborg. Robin was focused soley on Starfire's face as   
  
she rambled on like a preppy hyper schoolgirl from Gotham High School. Said 'Boy Wonder' nodding and paying   
  
'complete' attention to Starfire's words, agreeing on whatever she said.  
  
[Never knew Robin had a passion for nail polish and hair accessories.] Raven mused silently. Her emotionless   
  
mask was never misplaced, despite her amusing thoughts on the masked teen's grooming habits. She sipped her   
  
Japanese herbal tea calmly, then narrowed her eyes and placed the cup down onto the cold linoleum countertop.   
  
She growled and her eyes flared red for a fleeting moment.  
  
"Who. messed. with. my tea." She closed her eyes and Cyborg's tofu eggs exploded. Cyborg, although shocked,   
  
was blissfully happy as he realized he did not have to force himself to eat the vegetarian dinner. Raven   
  
narrowed her eyes and the mega-big screen television began to glow an ominous black. "WHO. MESSED. WITH.   
  
MY. TEA." Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed in terror as their shiny idol of worship was about to explode.  
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously and rubbed the uncomfortable itch at the back of his neck. "Uhh, Raven. Hehe,   
  
I thought you might have wanted a different flavor to your tea since it never changed and-"  
  
Raven suddenly appeared in front of him like Sesshoumaru out for Tetsusiaga (AN: for those of you who don't   
  
want Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru is a very very sexy demon lord of the west who wants his half-brother's demon   
  
fang-sword. Although stoic, fights VERY VERY VERY swiftly and deadly.). An eerie, deathly silence came over   
  
Titan's tower. Any normal person would have shrieked in terror at this point, for Raven looked positively   
  
enraged. Her eyes were glowing an eerie red.  
  
"Is that why my herbal tea tastes like FRUITY MANGO PUNCH?!" Raven growled carnivorously as she grabbed the  
  
scruff of Beast Boy's neck.   
  
"Well, I thought-"  
  
"You thought wrong." Raven narrowed her eyes and threw Beast Boy onto the ground, her eyes slowly receding  
  
to their natural charcoal look. "Do not touch anything of mine, or I will make sure you never touch anything  
  
ever again." With that, she disappeared into the ground, a black puddle of black magic left in her wake   
  
before vanishing without a trace. Beast Boy exhaled in relief and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Aww, man! Beast Boy it's all your fault!" Cyborg wailed as he knelt in front of the broken plasma television   
  
that he adored so much. "My baby! My beautiful baby!"  
  
Starfire knelt in front of Beast Boy and looked at him with her big emerald eyes. "Beast Boy, why did you do   
  
such a thing? I find no reason to play such a trick on Raven for she did not do anything to insult you."  
  
"Not more than her usual remarks, anyway." Robin added.  
  
"My point is, Beast Boy, I believe there is an exchange of comforting words required to pacify Raven's anger.  
  
I know!" Starfire raised herself in triumph as her brain got an idea. "I shall make the pudding of friendship!  
  
It will surely assist in breaking the tension between two friends!" She then began busying herself with the  
  
ingredients; of which, involved mustard, tuna fish, month-old milk, and three year old lemon-chocolate   
  
pudding that had been left in the freezer, saved for the rainy day that they eventually forgot about.  
  
The three boys blanched and resisted the urge to run for the hills.  
  
o-------[]  
  
Raven walked on the cold, desolate grey ground as demonic black birds flew above her. They chanted the words,  
  
"Turn Back," monotonously, never changing. They never had much to say, and for that reason Raven ignored their  
  
words of 'advice.' Crimson lightning crackled far above her as the floating boulders of grey rock turned and  
  
all around her, molding to her will by creating a pathway ahead of her. The dark girl exhaled as she stopped  
  
abruptly as she eyed a dark, glistening cave to her left. She heard a male voice calling to her from that  
  
far place. Levitating herself using dark energy, Raven flew in a cruising speed towards her new destination.  
  
She had used the mirror portal to find a certain side of her that had been taking over her thoughts lately.  
  
Depression. Or, had anyone else watched her closely enough, reluctant homesickness.  
  
This new area in her mind halted her journey for a few moments. She landed directly outside. The cave seemed  
  
to acknowledge her presence as it began to grow taller and wider. Raven looked inwards and realized that within  
  
the cave lied an underground stairwell. Contemplating her surrounding and deeming it safe for the time being,  
  
Raven began her descent. Her monotonous black-violet eyes swiftly watching everything around her, the red  
  
and purple sky above slowly fading from view. It grew darker, colder, as if ice itself were the walls instead  
  
of red rock. Raven tugged her hood closer to her head, her face fading into shadow.  
  
[What is this place?] She wondered briefly. The stairwell seemed to go forever, spiraling downward to forbidden  
  
places never seen by anyone else. And if they did, Raven would have known about this place sooner.  
  
To the right side of her, where the curved red walls remained, small floating spheres of blue fire glowed.  
  
Despite the cold, brisk air that seemed to blow from the bottom of the stairwell, they still remained,  
  
vigilant and slightly warm. Nevertheless, they gave Raven no comfort.  
  
[How could this place have escaped my view before?] Raven asked herself as she suddenly felt a warm aura  
  
engulf her entire form. It suddenly became warmer as she flew the remaining stairs down. With no sense  
  
of fulfillment through the sudden temperature change, Raven continued to make her descent in the new and  
  
unexplored area. The temperature change was as comforting as much as Raven's angry crimson side, as put  
  
bluntly by said female.   
  
She reached the bottom after a few more moments of inner tormentous (is that even a word?) languidity. The  
  
etherial blue flames were brighter towards one side of the strange chasm, Raven took note. She made her  
  
way in that direction, the floating torches washing over her dark yet pale form like the waves of salty  
  
ocean. Patches of darkness marred the perfect chiaroscuro of shadow and flame, making Raven's skin   
  
appear blotched with black and electric blue. As she reached the opposite end of the swirling staircase,  
  
Raven came to view a shadowed, desolate tree that strikingly resembled a highly overgrown bonsai tree.  
  
The leaves and higher branches covered the top section of a macabre stone door. Raven traced the front of  
  
the cold stone entrance with little reservation, smirking at the demonic head that hung from the door's  
  
center. Blood had dried directly on and below it, giving off the impression that that disembodied head  
  
was merely a ward or perhaps the remnant of a sacrifice gone awry.   
  
For a brief moment, Raven felt a connection with the owner of the disembodied head. Her dark eyes  
  
suddenly widened as the head unexpectedly opened its eyes.  
  
"R-Raven."  
  
Raven took a step back and narrowed her eyes. She realized the voice was also rather familiar to her,  
  
although she could not directly place it as if something...or someone...had blocked it from her  
  
memory. She rarely ever forgot anything, so this was rather a surprising development. Regaining  
  
her confidence, not that anyone could tell with the apathetic expression on her pale face, Raven  
  
stepped closer towards the door and held her face directly in front of the disembodied head that  
  
stared at her with the great fervor of a transfixed vampire ready to suck his victim's blood.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked in complete monotone. [All right, this is rather morbid. I'm talking  
  
to a decapitated head that seems to be very much alive, spare the blood dripping from the crevices  
  
of his mouth and putridly cut neck.]   
  
"You know who I am, little one." The decapitated head smirked, showing of a pair of slightly  
  
elongated fangs yellowed from decay. Raven clenched her teeth silently and wished for some revelation  
  
to make itself known. "Oh, come now. Surely you remember he who tended to your childish whims as a   
  
wee demonic princess."  
  
Raven's eye twitched at the word 'princess.' "I am no princess. I do not know who you are besides the  
  
fact that you were once a very powerful demon now decapitated and for some apparent reason cursed to  
  
live the remainder of eternity to guard that door."  
  
"Ah, close enough."  
  
The halfling raised her brow curiously. The disembodied head had a sense of humor. The sight made  
  
the morbid looking head to chuckle darkly, as if recalling some joke. His eyes shined an eerie violet  
  
and stared directly into Raven's eyes. Raven gasped and fell to the ground, grasping her head while  
  
trying to alleviate the pain that had suddenly made itself known like the lightning strikes of Zeus.  
  
She exhaled sharply as she felt blood rise in her throat. Coughing, she growled out a simple question.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" She began to glow a faint purple as her crimson blood splashed onto the  
  
floor from the crevices of her mouth.  
  
The head smiled grimly and, while ignoring her question, began to chant. The etherial blue flames fell  
  
down upon Raven, burning her skin and clothes. She bit her lip, trying not to wince at the pain that  
  
engulfed her pale body. She collapsed onto the ground as the flames turned her into a firey ball  
  
of electric blue energy. Her hair stood on end as blood began to flow from her cut lip, Raven's teeth  
  
biting into the supple flesh further and further. As the flames continued to consume her body, Raven's  
  
eyes turned to slits as the decapitated head continued 'his' chant. Lying on the ground, her back  
  
on to the air, Raven attempted to desperately prop herself up onto her left palm; something kept holding  
  
her down.  
  
"What are you doing to me?!" She repeated ferociously as she felt her skin burn with the heat of a   
  
thousand suns. "Aaahh!" She screamed, her voice suddenly hoarse and deep. Blood flew into the air Raven's  
  
dark violet spirit energy made itself known. Raven desperately attempted to gather her thoughts, her  
  
confusion gathering swiftly into her deep, calculating mind. She, after enduring what seemed like an  
  
eternity of pain and horrific spiritual backlash, slowly got up. The friction from the flames to her  
  
skin, mixed with the spell that decapitated head was attempting to create, was unbearable. As she  
  
looked down through her slitted eyes, she noticed that glowing shackles had been placed upon her  
  
ankles. They, apparently, had been made by the head's spirit energy. "Ugh-aaaaaaaaaah..." She moaned  
  
painfully as she tried to concentrate on her powers. They seemed disconnected from her, almost disabled.  
  
The pain continued to shoot through her like a magicked arrow to a cursed demon. Raven, reluctantly,  
  
gathered the sides of her personality. Slowly, one by one, they began to appear. Unfortunately, the  
  
effort seemed fruitless, for the moment the sides of Raven's personality touched the flames that   
  
surrounded the entire room, they too were engulfed in pain and hellfire. They fell unconscious  
  
to the ground. Even Raven's angry demon side had fallen prey to the decapitated head's occult  
  
spell.  
  
"W..what...do..you...mean...to acco...accomplish...?!" Raven gagged on her own blood. She felt as if  
  
she herself was flensed with knives and consumed by the walking ghosts of her past. Raven closed  
  
her eyes in pained surrender as the decapitated head abruptly answered her questions with the ending  
  
line of his incantation. He smiled grimly, stating,  
  
"...find what you shall seek amongst the past and remember who guards the truth of your spirit."  
  
o-------[]  
  
AN: wow, that didn't help your suspense did it...  
  
email: injusticepilot05@hotmail.com 


End file.
